Home
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: A sequel to "Missing", set right where that left off. A look into life the day after Alexis returns home.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle.

**Summary:** A continuation of "Missing". What happens the day after Alexis returns home.

**Home-  
-A Story**

Detective Kate Beckett woke as the sun hit her face.

She was warm. Very warm. Her eyes blinked open and she felt disoriented. She was not in her bed. She was on a couch. But it was not her couch. She shifted and tried to remember where she was when a soft groan rumbled in her ear. And that's when she realized that she was not alone. All remnants of sleep left and Kate became fully aware that two arms were wrapped around her midsection; holding her close.

She turned slightly and was met with the sight of Richard Castle's chest. She tilted her head and leaned back so his face came into view. His head slumped forward slightly as it no longer had hers to lean against. He shifted and grumbled. He snored.

Kate felt herself smile.

The events of the weekend slowly dawned on her, like the rising sun on this Monday morning. But for the first time in two days, the events did not cause panic or pain. Alexis was home, upstairs, sleeping soundly in her bed. Martha would, no doubt, be back to her diva self. And Castle----Castle.

The mere thought of his name sent Kate's mind into a tizzy as she remembered the events of last night. And more specifically, the kiss. _The_ kiss.

She felt herself warm even more as she blushed and then her body, on its own accord, relaxed. Never before could Kate remember a kiss having such an effect on her. It had been simple, nothing fancy with no tricks. A simple connection between two human beings and yet---yet…Kate sighed and closed her eyes.

And then someone coughed.

Kate's eyes snapped opened, instantly realizing that Alexis was not upstairs, sleeping soundly in her bed. Rather, the young teen was standing before her dad and Kate, a bemused smile gracing her features.

_We'll sleep and be woken, embarrassingly, by Mother again---or Alexis. _Castle's words from the night before rang through her mind. As did her response: _That sounds like a good idea._ But as Alexis continued to look at her with that smile—that knowing smile, Kate realized that being woken by Castle's daughter, wrapped tightly in said man's arms was not a good idea.

Kate had half the mind to jump like she did the other day, but then she remembered how jumping from Castle's grip had resulted in her landing on the floor and she quickly stopped.

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something; though she didn't know what. Alexis' brow rose. Why did she have to look at her like _that_?"Um---hi," Kate finally managed to get out, hating how positively lame her voice sounded. She blushed.

Alexis bit her lip to keep laughing. "Good morning," the girl responded.

Kate smiled awkwardly and tried to move forward and out of Castle's arms, but he pulled her back to him; burying his face in the back of her neck. He snored again and Kate quickly prayed that her hair would not be contaminated by Castle drool.

"I'm gone for two days--," Alexis said, her voice trailing off as she tisked slightly.

"I can uh---," Kate jumbled as she moved forward again; shaking Castle's leg, trying to get the man to wake. A small giggle emitted from Alexis. "Uh---." Kate had managed a half standing position and was in seconds of being freed from Castle's sleep-death grip when he pulled tightly and she landed right back where she had started.

Alexis laughed out right, no longer hiding her amusement at the situation. Kate's blush deepened. "He's a really heavy sleeper," the girl said, "You have to hit him really hard. I once threw a bucket of water on him—true cartoon style. He called me Bugs for a week."

Kate opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She could only stare, trying to gauge Alexis' reaction. The girl showed no signs of surprise. It was as if she had expected Kate to be exactly where she was when she woke. Was that because she had caught her dad in such positions with a woman before? Or was it because she was the woman?

Kate didn't want to know.

Alexis giggled again. "I think we should have bacon and eggs for breakfast…And waffles. I'll be in the kitchen whenever you two kids are ready to join me."

Before Kate could respond, Alexis waltzed away; the air about her similar to her grandmother's. Kate sighed and titled her head back, where it immediately rested in the crook of Castle's neck. He sighed.

Kate wondered what to do. She needed to get up and get ready for work. And not to mention run far, far away from the knowing gaze Alexis had given her. And yet Castle's grip hadn't relented. _You have to hit him really hard_, Alexis' voice echoed in Kate's mind. But she was not in any position to hit him. So she did the only that was reasonable and logical.

Snaking her hand around to the other side of Castle's head, she grabbed his ear and twisted.

Kate was rather pleased, laughing, when Richard Castle woke with a start; exclaiming, rather loudly, "Apples!"

* * *

An hour later Kate walked downstairs of the Castle household, showered and in a fresh set of clothes.

She had originally denied the offer of a shower and breakfast, but father, daughter, (and eventually grandmother) had insisted. She wouldn't have given in if it hadn't been for her over night bag which she had packed a week's worth of clothes in, in case Alexis' absence had been longer. Having a new set of clothes to change into, and a shower readily available to her, made the idea of showering at the Castle residence much more feasible than running home before work.

The only thing she regretted was that her hair was still wet and she hadn't brought her hairdryer. She would have to borrow Alexis'.

"Dad, you know Detective Beckett is going to be mad when she finds out you were awake this morning."

Alexis' voice made Kate pause just before she entered the kitchen. She tilted her head and took a small step back, listening but keeping well out of view from the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Came Castle's reply.

Kate could practically hear the look Alexis' was, no doubt, currently giving her father.

"What did he do?" Martha asked.

"They were cuddled together on the couch," Alexis began to explain, and then Kate could practically hear the look Martha was giving her son. She felt herself blush. "And Detective Beckett was trying to get up, but Dad kept pulling her back. He pretended he was sleeping."

"I was not pretending." Yes, Kate could definitely hear that smirk.

Alexis snorted.

Castle sighed and Kate could tell it was a playful one. "How did you know?"

"Please," Alexis said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You used to do that to me when I was ten and we fell asleep watching movies."

"She's right, you know," Martha piped in. "The Detective will be mad when she finds out."

There was a small clank as Castle set down his silverware. "She's not going to be mad, because she's not going to find out."

"Not if I don't tell her," Alexis sing-songed.

"You wouldn't---."

"I don't know Dad; we women have to stick together."

"But!" Kate smiled at Castle's attempts at protest. "I'm family. What about Mia Famiglia?"

"Dad, we're not Italian."

"Mia Famiglia can stay intact," Kate said, finally revealing herself from behind the wall. She smirked and casually leaned against the structure, crossing her arms over her chest. She was delighted to note that Castle became slightly panicked.

Martha clapped. "Ah, it seems the Detective already knows."

"How long were you standing there?" Castle asked.

"Long enough to know you don't play fair," Kate said, walking forward and taking a seat next to Alexis; who quickly filled a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles for the detective. "Thank you," she said when the girl handed her the plate.

Alexis beamed and turned back to her father, clearly waiting for him to respond. She took a large mouthful of eggs.

"I play plenty fair," Castle said, then added quietly: "You aren't….mad?"

Kate shrugged and took a bight of bacon, enjoying making him squirm, just as Martha said: "Not near as mad as she'll be when she finds out you called her in to work."

The woman had mumbled her statement quietly, but it was obvious that Kate was meant to hear. And she had. And she definitely felt her blood begin to boil.

"What?" Kate asked, her head snapping in Castle's.

"Mother!" Castle exclaimed at the same time, his panic becoming more and more real.

Martha waved away the comment. "Please, she was going to find out anyway, it makes no difference if I tell her or not."

"I was going to ease in the information," Castle said, speaking to his mother as if the object of the conversation was not in the room. Alexis took a large bight of waffles, smiling around her mouthful as she looked at each adult in turn. "Like taking off a band-aide…nice and easy."

"You have to rip off a band-aide, kiddo." Martha stood and placed her hand on Alexis' back. "Come on, darling, let's leave the Detective to do her worst."

"Hey!" Castle called after his mother as she disappeared up the stairs. "Mia Famiglia!"

"Women," Alexis said, hopping off her stool and kissing her father on the cheek. "I'll be in the shower."

"Wait," Kate said, tearing her gaze from Castle and stopping Alexis before she could leave. "Make sure you wrap your arm in a plastic bag."

"Right," Alexis said nodding, having clearly forgotten about her cast. She ran to the cabinet and pulled out an old plastic bag. "Have fun," she said, quickly leaving the kitchen.  
Kate turned back to Castle, ready to give him what for, but when she saw him she paused. He was smiling a goofy smile, one she had never seen before, and one she couldn't place. Knowing she could worry about that later, since there were far more pressing matters at hand, Kate pressed forward.

She narrowed her eyes.

His smile quickly disappeared.

"You did _what_, Castle?" Kate asked, turning completely to face the man. She felt her temper and blood bubble. If there was one thing Kate hated, it was when someone interfered with her work—especially when they did something to keep her from it. She had worked hard to get where she was today, and having someone _call her in_ (the words alone made her shudder) was stepping over a boundary she had created.

Castle held up his hand in a weak attempt for protest. "I know what you're going to say."

"Do you?"

He gulped. "In my defense, I technically—_technically_, didn't call anyone. Captain Montgomery called me."

Kate didn't say anything, she simply stared. Castle exhaled slowly and continued.

"He wanted to know how Alexis was fairing, and I may have suggested that you take the next few days off and he may have agreed."

"You had no right to suggest anything," Kate snapped. He really did know how to push her buttons. What could he have possibly been thinking?

It was then that Castle sighed and he became serious. He stood up and walked around the counter, taking the seat right next to Kate. She had to give it to him; it was a gutsy move, especially since she was about ready to hit him.

"You were supposed to have the weekend off and you ended up working. You need to rest, Kate," he said, "You need a break."

Kate sighed, "That isn't for you to decide."

"You're probably right," Castle said, his lopsided smile appearing for a second.

"I am right."

"But you missed your time off because of me and--."

Kate didn't hear the rest of what Castle said, the first part of his sentence ringing in her ears. And so she understood. He felt guilty for taking her off time away from her, especially when she had made a big deal of not being bothered to begin with. She sighed. "Castle, I worked this weekend, because I wanted to. I told you I couldn't have imagined spending my time doing anything else."

Kate didn't say anything else; because the truth was she had helped because it was Castle and Alexis. Had she been called in to work on any other case Kate, she would have eventually done it, but grudgingly.

"I know but---," Castle's voice faded off and he shook his head. "Whatever the reason you claim," he said instead, "You still need some time off, and the Captain agrees. I was told to tell you that if you come anywhere near the precinct he'd have you arrested."

Kate humphed and turned back to her food, she pushed her eggs around before taking a bight. She felt like a child and she hated being treated like one. But even as she did so, she found she couldn't quite argue like she normally would have. Despite her best efforts, her anger just didn't seem to be staying with her.  
"Besides, you can't go now," Castle said, his playful manner returning. "I already told Alexis you would be joining us for our Nora Ephron marathon."

Kate turned to look at Castle, trying to suppress the sudden smile that was pulling at her lips. "So not only have you called me in to work, but you've volunteered me to a day's worth of activity."

Castle smiled and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. "You can't say no, Alexis is excited."

Kate turned away so he didn't see her smile. She had absolutely no intention to decline the invitation, because truthfully, having the day off and spending it with Castle and Alexis was an idea she rather liked.

"And what was this I hear about you being awake this morning?" She asked instead, her omission of an answer all the answer he needed.

Castle made no show of hiding his smirk. "I was comfortable."

"I was embarrassed," Kate countered.

"By Alexis?" Castle asked amused. "Please, she couldn't embarrass a clown, even if she tried." Kate raised her brow and shook her head at the analogy. "I wanted you to wake me up."

"You got your wake up call," Kate said a smirk of her own appearing on her features, quite proud of herself.

"Not the kind I had in mind," Castle mumbled, rubbing his ear slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh."

"And what were you hoping for?" Kate asked over the rim of her coffee. "Another elbow to the nose?"

"Something a little less painful, actually," Castle said, nonchalantly, picking up his own coffee mug and looking at her over the rim of it.

"And that would be?"

"A kiss---maybe two, if I had been lucky," he said, as if it would be the most natural thing for Kate to have done. He batted his eyes slightly.

Kate felt herself blush. Was this to be how their relationship would be now? Had they fully crossed that line to where it would be a normal occurrence? Was she in such a type of relationship where it would be expected? Relationship…

"Is that so," she said, hiding the rambling her mind was doing.

Castle nodded, eyeing her carefully, with a smile. It was then that she realized that he could tell she was uncomfortable and---was he enjoying it?

"Too bad the moment's passed," she quipped, taking another sip of coffee and turning away from him. She grabbed for a newspaper that was sitting across the counter.

Castle's smile fell and he instantly reached out, grabbing Kate's hand before she could grab the paper.

Before Kate could realize what was happening, Castle turned her, meeting her lips with his in a searing kiss. "You're not getting out of this that easy," he said after pulling back, locking her eyes with his.

And then he walked away.

* * *

_It's so important, to make someone happy. Make just one someone happy_…

Rick Castle groaned silently as Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks walked to the elevator of the Empire State Building, starring at each other with googily eyes; the little Jona kid tailing behind them.

"_Sam, it's nice to meet you_," Meg Ryan said nodding as the doors to the elevator closed. He tore his eyes from the screen and looked at Kate and Alexis, both of whom were staring at the television with a dreamy look on their faces.

The screen finally faded to black and he sighed with relief.

"I just don't understand it," he said.

Kate turned towards the writer, her face contorting slightly as she was brought back to earth from fantasy. "Is the movie too advanced for your intellect, Castle?"

"Ha, please. I could have written that with my eyes closed." Kate and Alexis shared a look. "I just don't understand why women get so---." He made the face that both detective and daughter had just been making.

"It's romantic," Alexis defended, getting up and walking to the DVD player to take out the disc that had been playing.

"You know what I think it is," Kate said, leaning across the couch to Castle, lowering her voice so Alexis wouldn't hear. "I think you're jealous."

"Double ha…jealous of what? Tom Hanks and his plaid shirt?"

"Or Nora Ephron's detail to romance," Kate replied, her tone indicating that she was clearly amused.

"Like I said, with my eyes closed," Castle said, waving his fingers next to his eyes.

Kate laughed quietly and sat back just as Martha walked into the room, clipping an earring in. "You're sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Gram," Alexis said, turning to face the older woman. "I told you; it's fine. You've had this audition scheduled for weeks."

"I know but---."

Alexis smiled and walked over to her grandmother. "I promise I'll still be here when you get back," she said, stretching up slightly to place a light kiss on the older woman's cheek.

"If you insist," Martha said, though she still didn't sound sure.

"I do."

Martha looked to her son, who nodded, smiling slightly. "Oh alright. I'll be off," she said, placing a kiss atop Alexis' head. "Bye, Kiddo. Bye Detective."

"Bye Mother."

"Good luck, Martha."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Martha said with a wink before she waltzed from the room.

Kate laughed quietly as the older woman left. Castle shook his head. Alexis walked back to the entertainment system and picked up two movie jackets.

"Which one next?" she asked, presenting her father and Kate with a choice between _When Harry Met Sally_ and _You've Got Mail_.

Castle had to suppress a groan. Kate smirked. "Can we take a break?" the writer asked.

"Pizza and milkshakes?" Alexis asked, excited.

Castle stood and smiled, "You are my daughter," he said, proudly.

"And maybe we could play a game, too?"

Castle turned to Kate, silently asking if she approved of the schedule change. She nodded and smiled. "Sounds fun---and fattening."

"Pizza and milkshakes with a side of board games, it is," Castle said, clearly thrilled to be away from movies and Nora Ephron. "I'll order the pizza and make the shakes—you two pick out a game."

Alexis quickly grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her from the couch to a hall closet. She threw open the door and Kate found herself staring up at a mountain of board games, dating well back to the seventies. "You know, your dad showed me this closet the other night, and I still can't get over it."

"You two played a game?" Alexis asked her intrigue peaked at news of what had happened in her absence.

Kate nodded, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. "Connect Four."

Alexis winced. "I'm sorry, that must have been painful. He's really good at that game."

Kate felt herself nodding but then she paused. Hadn't Castle told her two nights ago that he was actually awful at the game, even as he beat her to a tiny pulp? "He is?"

From the kitchen the blender sounded as Castle made the shakes.

Alexis nodded. "He once beat me with his eyes closed. No. Joke."

Kate felt her brow raise. "Did he now?" she asked, remembering a very different story that Castle had told.

"It was so embarrassing," Alexis continued her story. "He wouldn't let me live it down for a month."

"Now _that_ I believe." Kate's mind slowly began to spin with ways in which she could punish Castle for his lie.  
Alexis giggled. "Any suggestions?" She asked, pointing to the overloaded closet of games.

"How about _Trivial Pursuit_?" Kate suggested, picking the game for the mere fact that it was easily accessible and they wouldn't have to dig to get it out (it also didn't hurt that she was quite good at the game).

"That'll be fun; we haven't played it in a while."

"Why don't you get the board set up and I'll go help your dad with the shakes," Kate suggested and Alexis quickly agreed.

Kate walked into the kitchen to see Castle topping the three milk shakes with whip cream. "Pizza is on its way." He took the treat and squirted some into his mouth, "Want some?" he asked through his mouthful.

Kate smirked and walked over to him. She grabbed the spray canister, shook it well, aimed and fired at Castle's face. The writer jumped back with a loud "Hey!" doing his best to avoid being hit. "What was that for?" he asked, wiping away the bits he was unable to avoid; licking his fingers despite the attack.

"That's for lying," Kate replied bitterly, wiping her hands clean. She scowled.

"I haven't lied---recently."

Kate rolled her eyes. "_Alexis once beat me with her eyes closed_, ring a bell?"

"She did!"

"Alexis tells a different story."

"She's a teenager, they lie you know---pathologically."

"And yet I still believe her."

Castle sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, I lied---but I felt bad."

"Because you were winning?"

"I wasn't just winning, I was creaming you," he corrected and Kate rolled her eyes again. "But in my defense I really did think you were a shark."

"You were the one who was a shark." She took a step forward. "I want a rematch," she said, poking him in the chest to emphasize her point.

Castle smirked. "So you can lose again?"

Kate scowled. "No." Though she probably would. This was no longer a matter of winning or losing. It was pride, and Kate Beckett was not one to let her pride hurt.

"Okay," Castle said, taking a step closer; invading her space until they were toe to toe. "A rematch. You better bring your A-Game."

"You won't know what hit you."

"Here. Tomorrow. High Noon."

Kate opened her mouth, ready to respond, when Castle's words registered in her mind. She blinked. "Why not later today?" she couldn't help but ask, interrupting their banter. Damn him if he was trying to distract her.

Castle smirked and a twinkle lit his eyes. "Because then you have to come back," he said, before he bent down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Before Kate could respond, Castle grabbed the milkshakes and left with a wink.

Castle-2, Beckett-0.

She scowled.

* * *

Kate walked into the dining area after Castle; trying to curse the man, despite the fact that her head was spinning from the kiss.

"What are we playing?" the writer asked setting their shakes on the table.

"_Trivial Pursuit_," Alexis explained as she set up the game. "Detective Beckett picked it."

Castle turned to Kate, a gleefully devious smile spreading across his features. "How convenient; another game I always win."

"Is that so?" Kate asked, joining the other two; deciding to keep to herself just how good she was at the game.

Castle nodded and the paused, pretending to think. "Actually, it's more of domination than win, really."

Alexis rolled her eyes. Castle turned to Kate and said: "She learned that from you, I hope you're happy."

Kate rolled her eyes which made Alexis giggle. "Point proven," Castle replied, sitting at the table and grabbing the green game piece. "I hope you ladies won't be too upset when I own you both."

"I'll try not to cry too hard" Kate asked, sitting down across from him; gently resting her hands on the table.

"I know it isn't the gentlemanly thing to do, but I do like winning."

"Feeling confident, Dad?" Alexis asked as she, too, sat down.

"It isn't about confidence," Castle explained, "Mere facts, something I believe the Detective here is very familiar with."

Kate snorted as she and Alexis shared a look.

"I'll tell you what," Castle rambled on, obviously not finished. "Why don't you two play together?"

"You're giving us the handicap of being on a team?" Kate asked, brow raised; clearly amused.

"It's only fair."

Alexis was about to respond when Kate stopped her, gently placing her hand on the girl's. She winked surreptitiously at the young red head, who grinned knowingly, before turning her full attention back to Castle. "If you insist."

* * *

Rick Castle was currently eating his words. And Kate Beckett was enjoying every second of it.

A discarded and empty pizza box sat at the end of the table, while the two Castles and Kate raged a war of _Trivial Pursuit_. Kate was pleasantly surprised to find that, not only were she and Alexis winning, but they made a dynamic team as well---and Castle was no match for them. The team of two had one more pie piece to go and their final question before they would win, while the writer dragged behind them with a mere two pie pieces.

"What astronomical event occurs when the sun shines directly on the Tropic of Capricorn?" Alexis asked her dad. Kate smirked, watching as Castle silently began to work out the answer—she could practically see the gears turning in his mind.

"Summer solstice," he answered confidently.

"Sorry, but it's the winter solstice," Alexis said, letting her father down easy.

"Swing and a miss," Kate said her smirk widening, not being near as nice as his daughter. Castle cursed silently as he missed his chance to roll again. "Science and nature not your category, Castle?" She asked. "Oh wait—I thought that was People and Places."

"Ah-har-har-har," Castle mock laughed, scowling. "Just roll the dice," he muttered darkly.

"What happened to your plans of domination?" Kate asked, continuing to poke at the man's obviously hurt pride. "Is the handicap proving to be too much for you?"

"It is only fair," Alexis said, lowering her voice to mock her father's. She rolled the dice and Kate moved their piece, finding it convenient that it landed on the_ History_ spot that would earn them their final pie piece.

"You've turned my daughter against me," Castle said, pulling out the next trivia card.

Kate shook her head and smiled. "Sorry to break it to you, _Ricky_, but you and your assumptions of total annihilation did that."

"And you know what happens when you assume, Dad."

Instead of dignifying his daughter with a response, Castle read the ladies their question: "What did Winston Churchill describe as 'a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma'?"

Alexis and Kate looked to one another. "I don't know, do you?" Alexis said with a small shrug. A small smile tugged at Castle's lips, feeling hopeful that the girls would get this one wrong. But then Kate nodded and turned her gaze to his, her eyes filled with a fiery smugness. "Russia."

Castle felt his jaw drop. "How did you know that?"

"I think the real question here, Castle, is: how did you not?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Oh really?"

"Would you look at that," Alexis said, as she put the final pie piece into their wheel. "We only have to answer one more question and we win."

"Total domination," Kate said.

"Not if I can hold you off," Castle tried weakly to defend, knowing he had worked himself into a corner. He prayed for a miracle. And got a small one when Kate and Alexis missed their next question.

"Saved from humiliation, Castle. Maybe next turn."

"Only if you roll into the center," Castle countered, doing his best to keep his dignity (and chances of survival) going.

"It's a good thing my dice skills are better than yours," Kate quipped.

"You're just lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Mere fact, something I am rather familiar with."

"Your turn, Dad," Alexis said, trying to keep from laughing at the banter that was flying across the table.

Castle rolled the dice and moved into the spot that would win him the _Wild Card _piece.

"Does Arthur Conan Doyle's literary sleuth ever say: 'Elementary, my dear, Watson'?"

"No," Castle answered without pause, smirking as he placed another piece into his pie. "Look-y here, I'm catching up."

"Yes, and we're shivering in our boots," Kate drawled. Castle's smirk fell when he failed to answer his next question; giving up the turn to the girls. And it fell even further when the Detective rolled a six, sending her and Alexis into the center square and they truly were one question away from victory---total domination.

"Which category should we go with?" Kate asked Alexis.

"History?"

"Sounds good to me." She waved her hand at Castle as if to say "If you'd be so kind."

Castle sighed and picked up the next card. "Which two founding fathers graced the first two stamps sold in the U.S., in 1847?"

Kate and Alexis put their heads together, silently working out their answer until they were certain they had it.

"Benjamin Franklin--," Alexis began.

"—And George Washington," Kate finished.

Castle scowled and threw the card on the table. "Congratulations," he muttered, pouting.

The girls smiled, both victorious, and Kate was surprised when Alexis stood and wrapped her in a congratulatory hug. "Now that we've won, I really have to go to the bathroom," Alexis said when she pulled back, all but running up the stairs.

Kate laughed at the girl and sat back in her chair; crossing her arms, she turned to the man across from her. "Don't pout, Castle, it's unbecoming."

"You played me."

"Like a little violin."

Castle scoffed and folded his arms, pouting even more. "Now who's the shark?"

Kate's smirk deepened and she stood up; keeping her gaze trained on the writer, who refused to look at her. Slowly, she walked around the table until she was right next to Castle—forcing him to finally turn and look her way. Bending, she breathed into his ear: "I can play dirty, too."

And then Kate Beckett walked away, without a backwards glance, leaving Richard Castle to pick up the game---and his jaw.

* * *

"You're where?"

"Specifically or generally?" Kate asked, peaking through the crack in the door that led to the living area. She was currently in Castle's office, where she had retreated to five minutes prior when Lanie had called her cell.

"Castle's--seriously?"

Kate sighed. "Yes."

Even with the space separating them, Kate could tell that her M.E. friend was trying not to laugh. "I get you staying there when you were trying to find Alexis. But spending you're first day off in months with Castle, of all people---," her tone clearly indicated that she was shaking her head---in a positively delightful way. "What have you been doing all day?"

Kate bit her thumb nail and began to pace. "We've had a movie marathon and played some board games."

"How---," Lanie paused, choosing her words carefully. "Domestic."

Kate groaned, wishing she was at home so she could bang her head against the wall. "I know."

"You sound displeased."

"It's weird isn't it?"

Kate didn't know what was wrong with her. She was a mess and finding it hard to breathe; her panic having come on strong and quick. She had been completely fine, enjoying her day off, until five minutes before when her phone had rang and Lanie had called to ask her how she was. It was then that she seemed to have been brought back to reality. When Lanie had asked her what she was up to, her mind had snapped and the full gravity of what she was doing seemed to sink in.

It was as if she had had an out of body experience, floating above herself as she traveled through the events of her day. Watching as she woke in Castle's arms, as the two had made occasional eye contact through their umpteenth Ephron movie, their show down of _Trivial Pursuit_, and the few (but quite memorable) kisses shared. Watching as she and Castle poked and prodded at one another, in a way far more personal than was normal, sent a red flag off in her mind. And now she was off and running.

Domestic was the word and Kate felt her stomach drop at the thought of it.

"Not really," Lanie replied, breaking her thoughts.

"But it is."

"Is it?"

Kate sighed and chewed her bottom lip, looking around Castle's office; paranoid at the thought of someone listening in on her conversation.

There was a pause as Kate refused to answer and then Lanie said: "You're not telling me something."

"I've told you everything."

"Katherine."

Kate's gnawing on her lip continued until she was certain she had drawn blood. "We kissed," she said quickly, hating the words the minute they left her mouth. _Lord_, she felt like she was fifteen again.

"You're not ten anymore, Kate, that's allowed you know."

"But I kissed _Castle_."

Kate's out of body experience happened again and she watched as Castle kissed her last night. It had happened hours before and yet Kate still felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at his touch. She felt the warmth spread through her body and she shivered. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts until she was able to focus on the rows of books that lined the walls.

The question, _what are we doing?_ Finally pushed its way to the forefront of her mind—a question that she had barely allowed herself to ask last night. But now, here, talking with Lanie, it was all that she could think about. What had they done?

They had always flirted. And Kate would be lying if she were to say that she hadn't thought about this before. But now, that it was actually happening---She didn't know what to do. If she had left this morning, they could have easily passed off what happened last night as a mistake. A, quite literal, slip of the tongue.

But now they had spent the day being _domestic_. Doing _domestic _things. And Kate didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, girl, but I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

Kate opened her mouth to respond when Castle stuck his head into the room, forcing her to bight her tongue. "Dinner's ready," he said, smiling that goofy smile he had sent her way earlier that morning.

_Be right there_, Kate mouthed; Castle nodded and left, just as quickly as he had appeared. "I have to go," she said to Lanie.

"Time to go walk the dog?"

Kate rolled her eyes and huffed. "Funny," she said, and she could tell that Lanie was trying not to laugh. But then she added in a quiet voice: "Dinner, actually."

"Just don't do the dishes and you'll be fine."

"As the guest, I've been told I'm not allowed to help in anyway what so ever," Kate explained. "I'll call you later tonight when I get home, okay?"

"You better—that is, if you even get home tonight."

"I will," Kate said, determined, though she wasn't sure if she was convincing herself or Lanie; not quite sure if she even wanted convincing to begin with. "Bye Lanie."

"Buh bye."

Kate hung up, Lanie's laugh finally bubbling through in the last seconds of the conversation, taunting her.

With a sigh, Kate straightened her shirt and walked out of the office, letting the door close behind her with a quiet click.

* * *

Kate sat down and felt her heart rate quicken.

The word domestic ran through her mind again as she took in the seating arrangement at the dinner table. She and Castle sat across from each other at the heads of the table, while Martha and Alexis sat on either end. Horribly, horribly domestic.

She swallowed the odd lump in her throat and sighed.

_Domestic_.

"Anything exciting happen after I left today?" Martha asked, passing a bowl of rice to Kate.

"No."

"Yes."

Castle and Alexis spoke at the same time. Martha looked from father to daughter before turning her attention to Kate. "Which one am I supposed to believe?"

"Uh---." Kate paused, her mind still trying to get over the conversation that she had been having with Lanie. She mentally shook her head, catching up with the short conversation that had just transpired. She looked to Castle who was desperately shaking his head to Alexis who was nodding, a gleeful smile lighting her features.

As Alexis' eyes met hers all fears of what was going on fled from Kate. She instantly felt like she had all day; comfortable, calm, and joyful. She smiled and looked to Castle, her smile turning into a smirk—making him sigh and shake his head. "Alexis," she said to Martha.

"Thought so."

"Detective Beckett and I beat Dad at _Trivial Pursuit_."

"Together? That hardly seems fair," Martha said looking between the three other occupants of the table.

"Oh it was plenty fair," Kate said, "Your son was naïve enough to think that he could beat the two of us together."

"He thought he was being fair," Alexis added containing her laughter as her father begrudgingly shoveled food in his mouth.

"Richard," Martha tisked.

"Oh it's not his fault Martha, only his ego's," Kate quipped, smiling around a mouth full of chicken.

Martha nodded, "The cross men bare."

"I'm not exactly sure I like you being here," Castle said, pointing his fork at Kate; his tone light and mocking—everyone well aware that he was trying to suppress a smile. "You've not only turned my daughter against me, but my mother as well."

"Women," Kate, Alexis, and Martha said at the same time, making Castle scowl. The three women shared a quiet laugh.

"Were you successful in finishing your marathon?" Martha changed the course of her conversation, sparing her son from more humiliation; knowing Kate wouldn't let him forget it for a long while.

"We still have _Julie and Julia_ for after dinner, do you want to join us Gram?"

"As much as I'd love to watch Meryl Streep speak in a pitch only dog's can understand--." Castle chuckled at his mother's distaste for the actress. "I really do have to prepare for my call back tomorrow."

Alexis nodded, her eyes twinkling, "Maybe tomorrow then."

"I can hardly wait," Martha drawled.

"Gram hates Meryl Streep," Alexis explained to Kate.

"Hate is much too strong a word," Martha said, "I have a---strong dislike for the woman."

_Hate_, Castle mouthed at Kate across the table. The detective laughed and took a bight of chicken. "I don't think I've seen _Julie and Julia_ yet."

"It'll make you hungry, at best," Martha quipped.

"Which is why we always eat before we watch it," Alexis added.

"And have a large tub of ice cream on hand for when it's playing," Castle finished.

Kate laughed quietly as the conversation continued, choosing to listen more to the banter between the Castle family then add into the conversation. As she listened on, she felt herself smile, and any remnants of panic she had harbored previously fled from her body.

By the time dinner was over, Kate couldn't even remember why she had panicked in the first place.

* * *

The final credits of _Julia and Julie_ began to scroll across the scene.

Kate sank her full weight into the couch and stretched, bringing her hand to her mouth to hide her yawn. "I should probably head home."

"Do you have to?" Alexis asked, her own voice laced with tire as she tired to blink away sleep.

Kate checked her watch. "It is eleven, and I haven't been home all weekend."

"You haven't?" Alexis' ears once again perked at the mentioning of what had happened when she was gone.

Kate shook her head. "The Detective made camp here until you were brought home safe," Castle explained to his daughter.

"And it still seems I haven't been unable to leave."

"I suppose we should be selfless and allow her to leave," Castle said to Alexis and the two shared a smile as the red head nodded.

They relocated to the kitchen where they helped Kate gather her purse and over night bag, making sure she had everything.

"Do you know what I did with my phone?" Kate asked, patting down her pockets.

"Did you have it with you when you left my office earlier?"

"I thought so---," Kate said, unsure as she rummaged through her purse, her mind running through what she had done in Castle's office. Then she paused, remembering as she had set her phone on the desk as she righted her shirt. "Actually, I don't think I may have left it on your desk."

"I'll go get it," Castle offered and walked away.

"Is that everything?" Alexis asked, zipping the duffle bag.

Kate nodded and walked over to the refrigerator. "Just have to get my---," Her voice trailed off as she stood on her tip toes and reached to the top of the appliance. Her fingers finally found her gun. She hated leaving her weapon in such an open space—and one that was hard to reach—but it was the only place in the Castle home that she had deemed safe enough to store it in her time away from home.

She checked to make sure the safety was on before clipping it into its holster; where it fit with a small click.

And then she heard the whimper.

Kate whirled around to see Alexis staring at her with wide eyes, her gaze fixated on Kate's hip; as if she could see the gun through the woman.

"Alexis?" she asked, cautiously.

Alexis' eyes snapped up and met Kate's and that was when she realized a fresh wave of tears was brewing on the green rims.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"

"I—um---," Alexis bit her bottom lip, chewing on it lightly as her eyes went back Kate's hip. Tears began to slowly run down the teenagers cheeks and Kate wasted no time in walking over and putting her arm around the girl—not even thinking about the matter.

"What is it?"

Alexis shook her head, burying her face into the crook of Kate's neck. "It's nothing," she muttered.

Kate looked around the room, feeling slightly out of her element. She tightened her hold on the girl and walked over to the couch. "Obviously it's something," she said, setting them down.

Alexis shook her head again and shot a glance at Kate. The detective quickly caught Alexis' chin and held her gaze, wiping away the stray tears on her cheeks.

"Alexis…"

Alexis sighed and looked down, twirling with her fingers nervously. "It's silly."

"I'm sure it's not."

There was silence as Kate waited for Alexis to continue. Finally she spoke. "They had guns," she said simply and Kate instantly understood. She silently cursed herself for pulling her gun out in front of the young girl—she should have known better.

"I haven't thought about them all day," Alexis continued quietly. And Kate held her breath, wanting to hear every word…wanting to help. "But seeing your gun---it just reminded me of them." She paused. "They didn't harm me with them, obviously. But---." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"It's okay," Kate urged quietly, taking Alexis' hand in her own.

"Then there was the fire when you got there." Kate nodded. "Being in the bedroom, just listening to that—it was the most frightened I had been when I was there."

By the time she was finished, Alexis' voice was nothing more than an embarrassed whisper. "Silly," she mumbled; tears brimming her eyes again.

Kate smiled sadly and pulled Alexis to her again, rubbing her back slowly. "That's anything but silly," she said quietly as the girl sniffled. "You just went through a stressful situation. You're bound to have reactions like this."

"They're only guns," Alexis mumbled and Kate laughed. "I mean that---I've never had a problem with them before."

"It's different when circumstances change."

"I just hate how it makes me feel so---not normal," Alexis said and then she sighed again. "I woke up a few times last night because of nightmares."

Kate felt her brow rise and she looked down at the girl in her arms. "Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry," she explained and Kate sighed, knowing she would have to tell Castle. "How do you get used to it?"

Kate's brow furrowed. "Used to what?"

"This feeling that---I don't know how to explain it."

Kate nodded despite Alexis' lack of explanation. She knew _that_ feeling all to well. "You don't, not really," she said quietly. "But then it becomes part of your every day life, until one day you wake up and you realize that everything is okay and you just—you don't move on, you simply move…forward."

Alexis nodded and the two fell into a silence, Kate cradling the girl as her tears subsided. It took a few minutes for Kate to realize that Alexis' breathing had slowed and evened, her entire body weight falling into Kate's as sleep took hold of her.

Kate sighed and rested her cheek against the crown of Alexis' head; closing her own eyes. The serene nature of the room calmed her as her own breathing began to even; until she heard the sounds of another's breath. Carefully, Kate turned to see Castle standing in the entry way to his office, her phone in his hand; a look of worry and wonderment washing his features.

Kate smiled sadly when their eyes met and Castle walked fully into the room. "How long have you been there?" she asked as he sat on the coffee table.

"Long enough." Castle frowned as the worry won. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Kate smiled at his fatherly concern and carefully nodded her head. "I think the gravity of her situation is finally sinking in. She'll be fine."

Castle sighed.

"Perhaps we should get her to her room?" Kate asked.

"Let me," Castle said, standing he scooped Alexis into his arms; cradling her as he carried her to her room.

Kate paused, wanting to give Castle this time alone with his daughter; but feeling compelled to follow. She followed slowly, walking up the stairs with care, scared that her foot falls would wake the sleeping girl. She paused at the doorway to girl's room, not daring to take another step forward, until she saw Castel struggling to keep a hold on his daughter and turn down the covers of her bed.

Kate rushed forward, lending a helping hand and Castle gave her a thankful smile. She stepped back when her task was done and watched as Castle tucked Alexis in, making sure she was snug and secure. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and Kate turned to see Monkey Bunkey sitting on a shelf. Without a second thought she grabbed the animal and walked forward, offering it to Castle. His smile widened and he took the animal, tucking it beneath Alexis' arm.

Kate waited while Castle placed a securing kiss on his daughter's forehead and then the two adults backed out of the room.

* * *

Kate once again watched as Castle shut the door to Alexis' room, his back to her. He paused and let out a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. Then he turned and he was looking at her again, the same lopsided smile, that she had seen twice that day, gracing his features.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Castle shook his head and his smile widened. "Nothing it's just---you're really good with her."

For reasons unbeknownst to her, Kate blushed. "Thanks," she said, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Shall we get your belongings? I think we've prolonged your stay far longer than you anticipated."

Kate smiled. "It's okay, I don't mind." And she didn't.

Castle offered her his arm and they walked down the stairs. "I'll get your bags," Castle said and Kate nodded. She grabbed her coat and shrugged it on, turning just as Castle returned. He placed her bags at her feet and they looked at one another.

"I had a good day," Kate began. Instantly feeling like she was saying goodnight on a first date. And then the thoughts of her slight panic attack flooded back to her. What was she supposed to do now? She swallowed nervously.

"I did too," Castle said, leaning casually against the door.

Kate shifted, unsure what to do next. Castle smiled and then took a step forward, moving slowly closer to her. Painstakingly slow. Just as their lips were about to meet, Kate felt something knocking at the back of her mind. "We should talk," she blurted out, before she could stop herself.

Castle chuckled, his breath tickling her lips. "How did I know you would be a We-Should-Talk kind of girl?"

"Well—shouldn't we?" Kate asked, uncomfortable.

Castle shrugged and resumed his position of leaning against the door. Why was he so—nonchalant? Kate wondered. She felt panicked and uncertain and he was quite the opposite. "I know there'll be complications," he said. "But—I'd like to try."

Kate nodded and she looked to the ground.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yes." The answer came easily to Kate and she didn't even have to think. Of course she wanted to try. She had wanted to try for a long while.

And then he was kissing her; making her head spin as his lips moved expertly across hers, and she wondered why she had even thought they needed to talk in the first place. There was nothing to talk about. There was simply this.

"Have dinner with me sometime this week," Castle said when he pulled back and Kate did her best to suppress her moan of displeasure.

"How's Wednesday?"

Castle nodded, "And you'll still come by tomorrow?"

Kate felt her mouth twitch. "Can't go an entire day without seeing me, Castle?"

Castle's own smirk mimicked hers. "While that is true, my dear _Katie_, you seem to have forgotten about our duel."

"Ah yes, _Connect Four_ at High Noon."

"Not having second thoughts are you?"

"On the contrary, _Ricky_, I'm more confident than ever."

"Is that so? Perhaps we should make it interesting, then."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Loser buys dinner," Castle said. "And before you accept, bear in mind that I enjoy a good steak and lobster meal."

Kate's brow rose. "I think my pocket book will be just fine. Your ego, on the other hand, won't be."

Their banter continued as Castle walked Kate down stairs, pausing only briefly to send her head spinning with another kiss in the elevator. He bid her a farewell at her unmarked squad car, giving her a final kiss through car window.

And then she was driving home, her lips tingling as they smiled. She fought the urge to turn around and return to Castle, an urge that surprised her with its strong force. She would have to wait until noon tomorrow; when she would, no doubt, lose a game of _Connect Four_. She didn't mind having to pay for dinner; she would simply make sure Castle felt guilty for such an ungentlemanly gesture. _Yes,_ she could play dirty too.

Kate bit her lip to keep her smile from widening even more.

She drove home.

_Fin_


End file.
